When love is Quiet
by virgogoddess
Summary: when keely tia and seth all go out on a date. sumthing happens between phil and keely and keely and seth


**this is my first fan-fiction tell me what u think. please replay.**

**The other day Phil was looking at pictures of him and Keel. he was just thinking wow she is so beautiful and she is funny smart sweet.. "wow hold on there was i just having these thoughts of my best friend, but i cant help it i think i may eve n love her as more then a friend" Phil just had all these thoughts filling his head. but he knew how he felt about her and he wasn't going to let her go. he was going to tell her hoe he felt about her , but how was he going to do that. then he hatched himself a plan... he deiced to call the one person who knew keel as much as he did TIA!**

**Tia:hey Phil whats**

**Phil:nothing much really how r u doing **

**Tia:fine how r u **

**Phil:I'm good a little confused to honest**

**Tia:let me guess this is about Keely right **

**Phil:well Tia:well what i know its is about Keely she is all u ever talk about Keely this Keely that do u ever call me or Seth to talk about something other then Keely. dude do u like her or something.  
Tia:or do u love her and need my help **

**Phil:how do u know**

**Tia:so u do love her **

**Phil:Yeah i really do i haven't been able to get her out of my head lately she is all i think about and cant go a night with out dreaming of her. so can u help me**

**Tia:ill call her to go to the movies and say that me u and her r going. we will see Dark Water 2night at 9:00 so if she gets scared she can hold u hand and all thats junk. OK Phil. Thank you so much Tia bye**

**Tia: bye Phil diffy**

**Keely:hey Tia what r u doing **

**Tia:hi keels nothing much really me and Phil r gonna go see Dark Water wanna come with us sure its gonna be at 9 OK **

**Keely:Yeah sure why not OK bye **

**Tia:bye**

**After Keely got off the phone with Tia she just kept thinking y was it just gonna be Tia and Phil was something going on with them dose Phil like Tia dose Tia like Phil. maybe its me its nothing i bet u anything keels.. Why was she talking to herself she just kept thinking. do i love Phil. i really think i do. ''i m in love with Phil" WOW**

**but what Keely didn't know was that Phil was gonna make seem like him and Tia were going out like a couple and he was trying to make her feel the "J" word.**

**Later that night**

**Keely was making a plan of her own she had also invited Seth to the movies.  
They got to the movies when they saw Seth.**

**Tia: Seth what r u doing here Seth: Keely invited me Keely: Yeah Seth is my date i called him in the car.  
Phil: UR Date but u don't even like Seth **

**Keely: Something change now that u and Tia were getting so cozy i stared to feel something for Seth... Is that all right with you Phil.**

**But before Tia or Phil could say anything... Keely got Seth and gave him a long French kiss. by this time Tia was with her mouth and with half a smile.  
Phil was ready to beat the crap out of him but he didn't.**

**Phil:can we please go watch the movie **

**Tia:OK Keely: only if i can set on top of i mean next to Seth.  
she was just saying this to get feel all mad**

**All thought the movie Keely was making out with Seth and Phil was just watching them with fair in his eye.**

**Tia: dame look at those 2 go**

**Phil: I know how could they do that right in front of me **

**Tia: they cant keep their hands off each other **

**Phil:Shut up Tia, i got to go Tia:where r u going **

**Phil: I cant be here**

**and he left Keely was to busy to even noticed.  
when the movie was over they were walking out when Keely said**

**Keely: where did Phil go i didn't even see him leave**

**Tia: He wasn't feeling very well Keely: Oh**

**Later on that night night**

**Keely saw that Phil was on line so she stared to talk to him. she had also had her web cam on from earlier when she was talking with TIA**

**Keely:Hey Phil Tia told me that u were feeling sick or u OK **

**Phil:yeah I'm fine i was just sick from my stomach (from watching u 2 make out, but he didn't tell her that)  
Keely: oh I'm sorry u missed the movie but u r OK right now**

**Phil: yeah i fine i was playing my drums i was making a new song Keely: Really Wow!  
Phil: Yeah i missed u**

**Keely: u did y Phil: becuz i wasn't with my best friend**

**then Keely signed off buts her web cam was still on Phil decide he wasn't going to tell her**

**he just watched her then she stated to talk to herself and she was saying...**

**Keely: i wished i never kissed Seth, i wished i could have told Phil that i love him that was just doing that to make him mad but it didn't work, he wants Tia not me. i hate how could Phil think i was telling the truth, I'm the one you loves Phil not Tia**

**Phil was just thinking to him self WOW she really dose care about me. i knew she could go for Seth what he heck was i thinking. Wow i love you so much Keely. he just kept saying that to himself over and over again.**

**when he so Keely in the we b cam she was in bed singing. Phil was like wow she has the most amazing voice and she is the most beautiful girl i have ever seen.**

**after awhile Keely had finale gone to sleep and Phil had zoomed in with the web cam and was watching her sleep.**

**Phil:wow i love watching her sleep i can stay a wake all night and watch her sleep.  
and that is what he did he never let her out of his sight.**

**then in the morning he watched her get out off bed and come toward the computer she singed on **

**Keely:good morning Phil Phil wanted to tell her so bad how he felt that he loved her from he moment he met her. he wanted to tell her Good morning my love but he didn't**

**Phil:Hey keel sleep good Keely: yeah y do u ask **

**Phil: i had a bad dream **

**Keely:about what **

**Phil:that we went back to the future and i never saw u again Phil was just trying to make something up so she didn't know that she had left her web cam on and that he was watching her**

**Keely:Phil that is not going to happen even if it does i wont let i love u too much as a friend**

**Phil:i know you do but it was just a dream OK Keely gtg be see ya at school **

**Keely: Bye Phil**


End file.
